watfandomcom-20200214-history
Negrodamus
NEGRODAMUSthe Creator, also known as me, created the Milky Way Galaxy a long fucking time ago. try again fucker He was a based nigga who died so that he could recreate his home galaxy. It began approximately 307 trillion years ago, when he was in the ghetto of the capital city of his civilization. The fucking shittiest place known to man; it smelled of fermented anal seepage and negroidal semen. He always dreamed of a better world. He sat on his mom's house's front steps, smoking Marijuana and trying to escape the world he was in. He saw a vision; a vision of a world dominated by the negroidals, which were the poor race of his planet who were always in the lower class, something that the White man would never lay his eyes on unless he wanted 408 years of homosexual endeavors. A world dominated by negroidals would be chaos; but there would be no Wh ite man to bring him down. His father, SnopeqonS. did not approve. He knew how to take action immediately. First, he rubbed semenous artifacts all over his face to make it look white. He tried to become the whitest man known ever. He did this 5 times a day for 4 years until he was so white that anyone who looked at him became brok e. He then ran for Supreme President of the United White Union, known as the rulers of the universe, and immediately won. His first plan of action was to build a stasis chamber which would emul ate being a supreme being. It took 48 years of planning and masturbating to create the cham ber. Negrodamus smoked weed the whole time. He took all of his clothes off to enter the chamber, and 39 cords were hooked up into his penis to his entire body. The emulation began; but as soon as it did, the negroidals on his planet accidentally turned on the Mass Extermitaanitronicon, which destroyed the whole universe , save a few artifacts created of very specific substances created to withstand anything; those artifacts being Negrodamus's chamber and a Gamboy. 'The Beginning' IN the beginning, Negrodamus invented wat. He knew that the negroidals would never be able to tame it, or be affected by it, so he created a planet that was comprised entirely of it and tucked it away in the far regions of hi s. s. anus. He created Neg; or our galaxy; and carefully created everything that was true to his home galaxy, save for the Whitemen, who were replaced with Negroidals. The negroidals colonized their home planet Negir, and all of the planets. However, Negrodamus had a rectal discharge which shot out the wat onto Negir. A strange brand of Negroidals were created and immidiately teleported forward in time save 39 of their leaders. They killed all of the negroidals with wat, save 43 of their leaders. The fighting between these small groups lasted 49 light years(lel) and by then, Earth had many cultures. It seemed that a few White men teleported in and created Wigerians(Wigerans). 2 distinct cultures arose, Yonegins and Septisians. the Septisium's rein was very cruel and SooStastic, and the Yonegins were chill as fuk and mostly black. Sossydickians were descendants of the Yiiiiiuyyyyy SaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaaS, but teleported soon to the future, preserving the wat and creating the W.A.T. who knew better because they knew the mistakes of their negroidal ancestors. These mistakes would bring about the Reckoning, which split Earth/Negir in half. In Yonegin, after 20 years, an event unfolded in Yorisk, city in Yonegin, which sat along the line of division between the ReskekseR(southmost) and the etraaHaarte(northmost). A rebellion here began and ended in year 0(Which is where time in this universe "started", also called Noon) over the descision of who would be made mayor because whoever was mayor got to Smokeweedeveryday. The two sides of the city fought, but in the end; destroyed all the Y.S. by defeating their "leader" ( who is only defined in ancient burial grounds to be the source of all the Y.S.'s power. The Rebellion Ended in year 0, started only a few hours before, planned for years. There were many atomic explosions; the only aftermath was St. Saaaas's mark (view his page for details). Nothing is known about the mark, but Negrodamusknew everything about what it stood for, because he was great and SooStastic. In Septisum, 49 years later, Negros invaded, almost obliterating everything that the Septis family knew and loved, inclumding Soptomgo, the glorious leader SEPTIS SANGILLIUM's daughter who invented a delicacy that even Negrodamus enjoyed, flaky dick pie. The W.A.T. is still searching for future endeavors by Negrodamus, and will update this page accrordingly. May the Wat SaaS SeptillitpeS SYSPTOGONGOOGNOGOTPSYS be wiiiw YoY!